percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Quiver Ch 9
Chapter 9: Something Isn't Right As we set in silence for awhile, each of us trying to catch our breath, I had to say what I was thinking. “Something isn’t right about this trip,” I said as I sat in my seat. “What are you talking about?” Abrams fussed as he sat in his seat. “The only thing wrong is that these monsters are so weak.” “The monsters are what are bothering me,” I started to explain. “As soon as you guys came to get me, we were attacked by a group of telekhines that seemed to know that we were heading for Mount Othrys, then an amphilyon takes a bite out of the train tracks to slow us down, but not the other set of tracks that were right next to it. Now I don’t know about every monster but that just seems a bit too intelligent for that species.” “I don’t get it,” Abrams confessed with a confused look on his face. “He means that something might be trying to control the monsters. Maybe another Titan has taken power over the army and is planning some kind of attack, but why would they need Malcolm for that. If they had simply killed him then Nico would have known about it, but they captured him and sent the two others back to camp. It doesn’t make any sense,” grumbled as I could see she was trying to think of something. That was the worst part about being a child of Athena; when faced with something that isn’t logical, their brains shut down and they can get really mad. “All I know is that something is waiting for us and we need to be ready. Abrams, next time we stop you are coming with me,” I told him with no sound of a suggestion anywhere in my voice. Megan looked at me kind of surprised as it was rare for me to be completely serious. Abrams just nodded at me and we rode the train to our next stop somewhere in Nebraska. We walked off the platform and we found an abandoned construction site about a while away. Abrams still wasn’t sure what we were doing here but Megan I think had an idea because she pulled out her two swords and got ready to fight. “What’s going on?” he asked as he quickly got to his feet and reached into one of his pockets. “Wait!” I shouted at him. “What are you about to pull out?” “This!” he shouted back as he pulled out a large axe and came at Megan, but two seconds later her sword deflected the attack and her foot swept out his legs forcing him on the ground. “Now, do you know how she beat you?” I asked as he rose to his feet putting the weapon back into his pocket. “She got lucky,” he answered with that smug attitude he had when he was upset. I couldn’t believe how stubborn he was sometimes and just shook my head. I also couldn’t believe that we had the same problem. “You need to plan things out before you attack. Yes, I may run up with my hammer blazing but I can make up plans on the go in case things go wrong the first time. You seem to run up thinking that you can’t lose and that can be very dangerous. Here, let me test something,” I said as I reached into a pocket and pulled out a knife before hiding it from his view. “Pull out a simple knife and show it to me.” He did as he was told and when I looked at his knife, it was different from mine. The handle had a different design and the blade seemed to be much sharper. I knew how his belt worked now and I knew how to help. The weapons that come from the bag are only limited by his imagination, he can create any weapon he wants. “Try to think of a weapon that you haven’t seen before. Something that only you can use,” I told him waiting to see what would come out. He had his eyes closed for a long time, but they shot open and I could see a handle to something form in his hand. What he pulled out looked like a regular long sword until he swung it at a piece of ruble a few feet away. As he swung the sword broke into several smaller sections and formed a type of bladed whip before reforming into a sword when he pulled back. I had to admit that it was a cool weapon and it could do more damage than the knives I had suggested. This was his weapon. Chapter 10: Please Leave a Message After the Rainbow [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111